


Hey Diddle Diddle

by SCFrankles



Series: The Tea Set [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Nursery Rhymes, in which Sherlock and John are teapots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lestrade was rapidly coming to the boil. But then, he was a kettle.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Diddle Diddle

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B - a story in 221 words, final word beginning with "b". Holmes and Watson created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock and John property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> 221B form invented by [KCScribbler](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/) ([KCS](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4162281/1/221B)).
> 
> * * *

Lestrade was rapidly coming to the boil. But then, he was a kettle.  
  
“Look, Sherlock,” he said to the tall teapot, “any information about the missing spoon, you have to tell me. It’s part of a very expensive set!”  
  
Sherlock hesitated but then he saw the steam coming out of Lestrade’s spout.   
  
“It was the cat and fiddle figurine that inadvertently gave the game away,” Sherlock began. “He and the cow creamer have shifted slightly to the left, away from the Spode dish. To allow access to a hiding place perhaps.”  
  
He looked directly at Lestrade.  “And there was the curious incident of the dog in the night-time.”  
  
Lestrade appeared puzzled.  
  
“Mrs Hudson’s bulldog didn’t bark! There was no intruder. The spoon disappeared voluntarily...”  
  
“Ah,” said Lestrade.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs Hudson filled Sherlock with boiling water and carried him over to the table, where he was reunited with his cupboard-mate, John.  John was a little teapot: short and stout.  
  
“Everything sorted out?” asked John.  He hadn’t been keen for Sherlock to betray the lovers.  
  
“I told Lestrade it was none of our business if a dish ran away with a spoon, and he agreed with me,” said Sherlock. “He seemed to think it was  _romantic_.”  
  
John grinned. “Probably feeling sympathetic. Now his divorce has come through, he’s got his eye on the blender.”


End file.
